Come Back Again
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: "Our memories are independent of our wills. It is not so easy to forget." There is always a spot right here, across the table. I'm just waiting for you to come back home.


AN: Sorry if it is similar to other people's ideas. Since this seems to be a popular topic to write about, I apologize in advance. Send me some PMs if you have any questions.

I feel like I wrote this too ooc. Sorry if it bothers you.

I wrote everything! The poetry stuff Eren wrote is mine too.

Well, I should stop spoiling. You'll probably see me writing more Riren eventually. If you get the chance, please give me some critique. This will maybe become a two shot! Slowly writing everything. Please Review!

Thank you!

* * *

**Listen to: Eye-Water from the Attack On Titan Soundtrack. **

"_It is sadder to find the past again and find it inadequate to the present than it is to have it elude you and remain forever a harmonious conception of memory."_

"SLASH AT MY NECK! DO IT NOW. I can't control myself any longer." A voice resounded out of the large fifteen meter titan.

"I can't Eren. Please don't make me."

"It's either me, or the rest of the scouting legion. Please, for me." Grappling towards the nape of the titan's neck, Rivaille closed his eyes, and slashed quickly. Jumping down, he waited for the taller male to appear. Eren floated down slowly, which was different from the other times where he just fell down. Gently holding Eren in place, he tried shaking him. Yet there was no response.

"Don't Die On Me Jaeger! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE, GOD DAMN IT!" The black haired male, shook the taller male more desperately now, and put Eren's right hand on his shoulder. Rivaille didn't believe in the thing called god, yet he mentioned it for the first time.

"Rivaille, Let's meet up in a better future, where there are no more titans. Never blame yourself, okay? You did what I asked you, and I really appreciate it." God was supposed to give the innocent souls like Eren mercy.

"EREN! YOU SAID YOU WILL KILL THEM ALL. YOU STILL HAVE ONE MORE. YOU WANTED TO SEE THE DEATH OF ALL OF THEM YOURSELF! SO DO IT!" Simply put, there was no god in his mind.

"I can't see you. If I can't see you, how am I supposed to see its death?" Rivaille grit his teeth.

"Then I'll make them scream, scream in pain. Then you will know they are truly dead." A loud screech resounded in Rivaille's ears. It was a scream of someone familiar and of something familiar, it was the scream of the person right beside him, and a scream of a titan. Eren smiled happily at Rivaille.

"Haha, it's truly the end of titans, my end as well. Thank You Rivaille, for everything. I loved you." A sudden drop of Eren's hand made a soft clack noise against Rivaille's face, and there was nothing but silence. Mikasa who finished the last titan, stared at the falling form of Eren, and then dashed towards him.

"EREN!" For the first time, in his whole life, Rivaille, the heartless corporal, let the unneeded thing called tears appear. His tears dripped down the sides of his face, and he made no effort to cover them.

"This is supposed to be just the beginning, we were supposed to be happy, but WHY!?" He grasped Eren's lifeless hands and rubbed them against his swollen lips.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Eren please just come back. Come back home for me."

There is nothing that I receive.

Lifetime happiness,

The one I love,

There is nothing,

But darkness.

"_You can close your eyes to reality but not to memories."_

"_Our memories are independent of our wills. It is not so easy to forget."_

* * *

_Rivaille closed his eyes, and opened them slowly. Eren sat smiling, across the table from Rivaille, for some reason, he felt like smiling too. This was a surprise, since he had become accustomed to frowning. Maybe Eren's positive nature was catching up to him. Eren placed a mug, which Rivaille assumed had hot chocolate, to his lips. They now stared at snow fall onto the window, gently patting the glass. _

"_**Hurry up and wake up Levi. There is a world to rebuild waiting."**_

_Rivaille puts his hand to his aching forehead, doubling in pain. What was that?_

"_You okay Corporal?"At that, Rivaille frowned, continuing to groan._

"_I'm perfectly fine Jaeger, but what did I tell you last time. Call me Rivaille, if I am to call you Eren, that's what you are going to call me." Eren pouted childishly then rolled his eyes._

"_Fine."_

"_If you understand, I'm going to sleep first."_

"_Alright, Good Night... Rivaille." A small smile lit his face, as he disappeared into the dark room. As he closed his eyes, and lay on the bed, he dreamt that he was staring at the blue sky with Eren. Whenever he thought about it, it made his face flush with embarrassment. He felt all gross, and disturbed. Yet it was a warm feeling he welcomed. Maybe he would clean the windows once again tomorrow to clear up his head._

"_Damn it, What the hell am I doing?" _

* * *

"_Rivaille, on your right side there should be two titans approaching. Damn it, Mikasa and Armin are rushing to the left. I'll take care of the left, I'm going to back them up. I guess I don't have to worry about you. I know you well enough to know you can handle yourself against two titans. But, Come back intact, or I'll kill you." Biting the skin on his thumb, Eren had started to bleed. Letting his rage run out of his control, he suddenly grew multiple times in size, his body and face contorted, until he had become a Titan. Eren had gained full control of his titan form, after he learned to control his emotions. Something he wasn't used to doing in the past. According to the blonde kid Armin, Eren has struggled in the past, and keeping his emotions intact was impossible when he hated some humans, the filthy ones of course._

"_What a nice threat, I guess I am rubbing off on you too. But you know I can handle myself in a fight better than you can."Rivaille shook his head, and rushed over to the right of the intersection. Two titans, only seven meters tall, both rushed in different directions towards him. _

"_Hah, lovely, this'll be easy." He took out his blades, and flipped them around in his hands. He was ready. _

_He grappled at a tall building, and launched himself to the sky with much agility. The wind brushed against his face, he had a particular fondness of the sky, and it calmed him just like cleaning did. He swiftly dodged the titan's charges, and slashed at the nape of their necks one at a time. It felt exhilarating, strangely enough. _

_Rivaille grappled at the opposite direction, and flew towards a particular titan, who was currently punching the living daylights out of another fifteen inch titan. Yep, it was just like Eren to not pay attention to the things behind him. Mikasa, flew to the sky, and made her way towards the titan's neck, which she slashed through quite easily. Her blades but through the titan's neck, as if it was scissors cutting paper._

_**For some reason, Titan activity has been minimized, and they are slowly going down one by one. **_

_After all the titans had vanished, Eren waited for his form to dissipate, eventually, he returned back to his original size, and he was back to normal once again._

"_Eren, I'm going to report this, I'll go off ahead." Eren waved his hand, towards Mikasa's direction, and the noise of her boots disappeared into the distance. _

_He sighed tiredly, while walking towards Armin and Rivaille who were clad in 3-D maneuver gear. Unlike them, he simply wore his signature brown cotton shirt, and a pair of common slacks. He was dressed like a villager, not a warrior. At that thought, his frown grew unknowingly._

"_Why are you frowning Eren?" asked Armin worriedly._

"_It's nothing." Eren answered while shaking his head slowly. While the two continued to converse, Rivaille noticed a gash on Eren's knee. The blood has just begun to trickle down to Eren's shoes. At the sight, Rivaille's right eye twitched creepily. Grabbing his handkerchief from the inside of his jacket, he walked over to Eren, quickly bent down, and started applying pressure to the wound. _

"_WAH RIVAILLE! What the hell?!" Eren had screamed in surprise, while Armin tried suppressing a laugh beside him. Rivaille, ignoring Eren's protests, grabbed a tissue from his pocket and started to dab at the spots where the blood flowed to. _

_The blonde male didn't mind the two's relationship, personally he even supported them. Armin mouthed 'good luck', waved to Eren, and went off to meet with Mikasa. Putting his hand to his face, Eren sighed once again._

"_Don't you feel shorter down there?" After he said that, he had received a kick to his left knee, the knee that wasn't bleeding. _

"_Shut it Eren. Your mouth gets you into too much trouble as it is. I should kill you for getting injured, while you told me earlier not to get killed." Groaning in pain, Eren started making noises that sounded like curses, but never quite were curses._

"_Next time, wear your 3-D maneuver gear. I'd prefer you battling with me like that, rather than your grotesque titan appearance." _

_He saw right through me._

_Eren started laughing happily, pulled up Rivaille, who finished putting a band aid on his bloody knee._

"_Thanks." And with that, Eren pressed his lips onto Rivaille's forehead. He had just kissed his forehead. _

_The thought finally sunk in. He had kissed the forehead, of his corporal who would probably kill him now. He shook off the thought, started jogging backwards from the dazed Rivaille, and continued to look at him. _

"_JAEGER! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? COME BACK HERE." Rivaille started a sprint towards Eren, who was now running at full speed towards the command center. Rivaille, being shorter than Eren, had problems catching up, now resorted to using his maneuver gear. Grappling the building right next to Eren, he easily caught up, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him into an alley. _

"_What was that all about? I would like an answer." Rivaille said angrily, he moved closer to Eren, he looked menacing. _

"_I'll bear your sadness and pain, so let me stay beside you." Rivaille lightly flicked Eren's forehead._

"_Ha, if only you can keep up with me." Closing the distance, he kissed the taller man's lips. Eren's eyes widened in surprise, but he closed his eyes quickly, and reciprocated the kiss. They stood there for a few minutes until Rivaille broke the kiss and smirked._

"_Bring your stuff to my house later, I think you would prefer it there rather in another camp." Eren continued to blush a bright red. This day, was the first time he had ever tried to kiss someone, and the first time he actually kissed someone, the day was full of wonderful surprises._

"_Alright, I want the room right next to the bathroom." He had been to the corporal's house several times to help clean, and when he hadn't cleaned it properly, he had received quite the beating._

"_Then, you are getting the room right next to mine. You planned that, didn't you?" Eren started laughing, and eventually Rivaille joined in as well. They walked to the command center continuing that way, besides the fact that Rivaille quickly stopped. He did have a self conscious smirk though._

"_Why are you laughing Eren?" It was Mikasa who spoke, as the two arrived._

"_I found a place to live, and my roommate is punctual about eeeverything." Gaining another kick to the back of the knee, Eren suppressed his pain, and laughed indignantly. Rivaille smirked, and walked away to report. _

_It was a day he would never forget. It would forever be engraved into his heart, until the end of time._

* * *

"EREN!" Rivaille screamed, and woke up in a jolt. Mikasa and Armin sat right side of his bed. Mikasa gasped, rapidly blinking, to extend the time that her subsequent tears that would follow.

"You've been asleep for quite a while, three days to be exact. I'd imagine that you'd be hungry. I'll get something." Mikasa quickly said. Covering her face with her scarf, Mikasa quickly walked out of the room. Why was she covering her face? Why would she speak like that? And where was Eren?

"Do you remember anything?" Armin asked calmly.

"We defeated all of the titans. There should be a celebration in session currently. I have a question. Where is Eren?" Putting a black suit on the table, Armin quickly closed his teary blue eyes.

"Come get dressed, I left a suit right next to the door. I'll wait outside with Mikasa."

"Alright." Rivaille put on his clothes slowly, waiting for the moment he could see Eren.

Eren should be alright, he should be. When I get out of here, I'll see his beautiful smile and we'll live happily as we rebuild our world. I never saw it again.

"What is this?" The scouting legion all sat in rows, they all wore black clothing. In front of them, there lay Eren, surrounded in flowers.

"Eren?" Confused, he walked over towards the teen, who seemed to be sleeping. Stepping right beside him, he started shaking him lightly.

"You sleepy there?" He just lay there, with his arms crossed. With his eyes closed, he looked like an angel, strangely handsome, simply put, he looked ephemeral.

"Haha, this is just a joke isn't it? You'll open your eyes you little crap." Sobs were heard in the background, a loud, shrilly scream could be heard in the distance. It was distinctly Mikasa Ackerman's scream.

That had confirmed his doubt.

_**He was dead.**_

'Click, Click' there was nothing but the sound of his tears that remained. The battle with the titans was over, yet their struggle had lost most of the human population. He had lost his lover. What right did he have to be called Humanity's strongest soldier? He wanted to scream, but he needed to send off Eren in peace.

"Haha, I know you wouldn't want me sending you off like this you little shit." Grabbing Eren's lifeless hand, he continued to speak.

"Even if it hurts to think about you, I will continue to live, after all my life is your life. I will never forget your kindness, after all you were the first and only one who actually said that you loved me." Armin, wiping his tears, walks over towards Rivaille.

"I think he would want you to have this." Taking a quick look at the note and the contents, Rivaille gently lets go of Eren's now fragile hand, recovering, he stands up quickly. With a gentle, charismatic smile, he starts.

"We might have won our greatest struggle. But just know that there is no perfection, in a questioningly complex world like ours. Our peace will only last so long. Let's rebuild our homes together." Claps proceeded afterwards. More people joined in, and now everybody clapped harmoniously.

"_**Our peace only begun, and we are far away from being united. However, I am sure we can overcome this hurdle. Afterall, shitty humans like you and me surprisingly found happiness in a hell like this. I'll see you later." **_

_'Many times in the past, I have considered, suicide, however_

_Living isn't breathing,_

_Living is doing._

_I never gave myself useless pity._

_And I lived until this day.__Like everyone else, I knew that I was going to die in the future. __Wasting what was given was definitely something I learned when I was a child, and I refused to do so._

_It just might happen earlier than I thought it would._

_I knew I was going to die. __But, clearly my death won't be the end._

_Because, people will find their own individual hopes, and dreams. __Know that you will die one day, Someday, somewhere.__ We don't know for sure when._

_But it's just better to live life until it passes you by._

_Goodbye Rivaille._

_Your's Truly,_

_Eren Jaeger_

_P.S. This is not the end. We'll meet again. I promise.'_


End file.
